gone_zniknelifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pomoc:Spis treści
Witajcie na Wiki "GONE: ETAP Od Środka". Miło, że chcecie nabałaganić pomóc nam w tworzeniu tej Wiki, jednak zanim zaczniecie cokolwiek robić, koniecznie przeczytajcie ten artykuł. Napiszę tu jak pisać artykuły oraz jak je formatować, dodawać obrazki i hiperłącza. Zapraszam! P.S. - Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, wątpliwości, sugestie a propo pomocy, to napisz w tutejszej Dyskusji - postaramy się pomóc. Krok 1. Tworzenie Strony Po pierwsze, musisz stworzyć stronę, na której będzie umieszczony twój tekst. Istnieją dwa proste sposoby: #Jeżeli tytuł strony już jest, a jej hiperłącze ma kolor czerwony, wystarczy, że klikniesz na to hiperłącze, aby przejść do okna edycji. #Jeśli tworzysz stronę od początku, kliknij na przycisk "Napisz Artykuł" w menu po prawej stronie. W tym przypadku uważnie wpisz tytuł przyszłego artykułu i sprawdź go dwa razy. Krok 2. Wstęp i Rozwinięcie #Wstęp i rozwinięcie są wymagane w przypadku artykułów o bohaterach pierwszo- i drugoplanowych, różnych ważniejszych wydarzeń (przykład), miejsc (przykład) lub zjawisk (przykład). #Pisząc np. o bohaterach epizodycznych, można skończyć na krótkiej notce. #Wstęp zawiera: #*Pełną nazwę wypisaną pogrubioną czcionką'''przykład: '''ETAP (Ekstremalne Terytorium Alei Promieniotwórczej) #*Krótki opis, czym jest opisywana rzecz. #W przypadku opisu bohatera, wstęp zawiera: *Imię i nazwisko, napisane wytłuszczoną czcionką (ewentualnie pseudonim, jeśli owy istnieje) Przykład: Charles "Orc" Merriman *Czy jest to bohater/ka pierwszoplanowy/drugoplanowy/epizodyczny *Przybliżony wiek i data urodzenia *Wygląd *Rola w książce, np. burmistrz Perdido Beach. #We wstępie możemy napisać część informacji, które powtórzą się w rozwinięciu, ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne. #Rozwinięcie dzielimy na mniejsze części, stanowiące wspólną całość, dotyczącą danego zagadnienia. W przypadku bohatera są to: #*Historia - krótki opis historii bohatera przed i w czasie akcji książki. Opisując losy postaci, staramy się robić to ogólnie. Nie piszemy też za dużo o rzeczach, które wydarzą się w tomach niewydanych jeszcze w Polsce. #*Moc - jeżeli osoba jest mutantem, opisujemy jej moc, oraz w miarę możliwości moment, w którym objawiła się ona po raz pierwszy i ilość kresek w skali mierzenia mocy. ##Cytaty - wpisujemy dokładny cytat "pochyłym pismem i w cudzysłowie". Wypisujemy informację, kto wypowiedział te słowa, w którym tomie,oraz stronę, w przypisie pod całym artykułem, np: "Coś tam, coś tam." ¹ ¹ - Elka, [[Faza Pierwsza: Niepokój|''"Faza Pierwsza: Niepokój"]], str. 287 Przykład użycie przypisu w artykule. Jeśli masz problemy z umieszczaniem przypisów, napisz wszystko (autora słów, tom etc.) w nawiasie, a nasi cudni Admini, przerobią to jak trzeba. #Gdy piszemy o jakimś ważnym wydarzeniu, we wstępie wypisujemy: #*Umowną nazwę wydarzenia #*Przybliżoną datę i czas trwania #*Osoby/strony biorące udział w wydarzeniu #*Jak to wydarzenie się skończyło. #W rozwinięciu powinien znajdować się dokładny przebieg wydarzenia, ułożony chronologicznie. #Po skończeniu artykułu kliknij na "Pokaż Podgląd". Przeczytaj artykuł jeszcze raz, poprawiając błędy. Nie zapominaj o ortografii i interpunkcji. Krok 3. Hiperłącza Gdy skończysz pisanie, przystąp do formatowania. Pierwszym jego krokiem jest dodawanie hiperłączy, czyli odsyłaczy do innych artykułów na Wiki. #W oknie edycji znajdź fragment tekstu, który powinien być hiperłączem i go zaznacz. #Kliknij na przycisk "Wstaw/Edytuj Hiperłącze", znajdujący się na pasku zadań. #Automatycznie zaznaczona zostanie opcja "To a wiki page" - nie zmieniaj jej. #W wyskakującym oknie wpisz następujące informacje: #*W pierwszym okienku (Target page or URL) wpisz nazwę strony docelowej. Jeżeli strona istnieje, zobaczysz nazwę z rozwijającej się automatycznie listy. #*W drugim okienku (Text to display) wpisz tekst, który ma być odsyłaczem, czyli ten, który zaznaczyłeś #*Kliknij przycisk "OK". Jeżeli artykuł istnieje, hiperłącze stanie się niebieskie, jeżeli nie - czerwone. Pamiętaj, żeby umieszczać hiperłącze tylko przy pierwszym pojawieniu się tej nazwy w artykule - jeżeli imię "Caine" pojawi się w tekście trzy razy, to zakładamy hiperłącze tylko przy pierwszym. WSKAZÓWKI: #Zanim zaczniesz dodawać hiperłącza, otwórz w nowym oknie swojej przeglądarki stronę ze spisem wszystkich artykułów - skąd kopiuj tekst do pierwszego okienka. #Najpierw kliknij na drugie okienko, a dopiero potem zajmij się wpisywaniem nazwy do okienka pierwszego - inaczej tekst w obu okienkach zostanie automatycznie zsynchronizowany. Na Wiki można też umieszczać linki do stron internetowych. Aby utworzyć takie hiperłącze, należy: #Zaznaczyć fragment tekstu, który będzie naszym odsyłaczem #Wybrać opcję "Wstaw/Edytuj Hiperłącze", a na dole zaznaczamy opcję "To an external link" #W okienko "Target page or URL" kopiujemy adres strony internetowej #W okienko "Text to display" wstawiamy tekst hiperłącza #Kliknij OK. Krok 4. Kategorie Artykuły na Wiki są posegregowane w różnych kategoriach, dzięki czemu łatwiej jest je znaleźć. Aby przypasować naszemu artykułowi kategorię: #Klikamy na przycisk "Dodaj Kategorię", który znajdziemy pod artykułem. #Wpisujemy nazwę kategorii. Dla ułatwienia, otworzy nam się lista, z której wystarczy tylko wybrać tą, która pasuje do tekstu. #Zatwierdzamy przyciskiem "Enter". #Gdy skończymy dodawać kategorię, klikamy na "Zapisz Zmiany". Listę kategorii znajdziemy TUTAJ. Pamiętaj, aby nie dodawać za dużo kategorii, bo wszystko się pomiesza. Jednocześnie każdy artykuł powinien mieć co najmniej jedną kategorię. Krok 5. Grafika W każdym artykule mile widziana jest grafika, stanowiąca ubarwienie tekstu. Pamiętaj - jeżeli chcesz wstawić jakąś grafikę na Wikię, musisz mieć ją zapisaną na komputerze. #Kliknij na przycisk "Dodaj Obraz" w menu po lewej stronie. #Przy okienku "Nazwa Oryginalna", kliknij na "Przeglądaj" i wybierz plik, który chcesz załadować. #W okienku "Nazwa Docelowa" pojawi się nazwa. Zmień ją na taką, pod jaką ma być zapisana na Wiki. UWAGA - Nie usuwaj z nazwy pliku jego formatu (png, gif, jpg). #Wpisz opis pliku w wyznaczone miejsce. Mile widzialne najprostsze opisy, które łatwo później znaleźć. Nie jest to jednak konieczne. #Wybierz licencję. Jeżeli nie wiesz, na jakiej licencji jest przesyłany plik, wybierz opcję "Nie Wybrano". #Kliknij przycisk "Prześlij Plik". Jeżeli obrazek pochodzi z Internetu, a masz trudności z jego przesłaniem, podaj link do obrazka i poproś o umieszczenie go za Ciebie. Przesłałeś plik i chcesz go umieścić w artykule? #Otwórz okno edycji artykułu. Kliknij kursorem w miejscu, w którym chcesz, żeby znajdował się obrazek (wbrew pozorom jest to bardzo ważne). #W pasku zadań wybierz opcję "Add a Picture". #Znajdź swój obrazek w liście. Możesz skorzystać z wyszukiwarki. #Wybierz opcję "Miniaturka". Grafikę umieszczaj po prawej stronie artykułów. #Pamiętaj, aby zawsze dopisać nagłówek do grafiki, najlepiej niezbyt długi. #Kliknij "Wstaw Plik". #Umieść obrazek w wybranym miejscu i zapisz zmiany. UWAGA - Prosimy nie umieszczać własnych lub cudzych dzieł pod artykułami. Można je umieszczać tylko w dziale Fan-Arty. Czcionka Czcionkę normalną stosujemy w tekście. '''Czcionkę pogrubioną stosujemy jedynie przy tytułach artykułów.' Kursywą piszemy cytaty i tytuły poszczególnych tomów. Podkreśleniem zwracamy szczególną uwagę na jakąś część tekstu. NIE NADUŻYWAĆ. Nie stosujcie przekreśleń, chyba że jest to NAPRAWDĘ potrzebne. Dyskusja Jeżeli chcecie pogadać o artykule, coś zasugerować, zapytać, pochwalić (to zwłaszcza xD), służy do tego opcja "Dyskusja". #Nad artykułem są dwie zakładki - "Strona", na której widnieje tekst, i "Dyskusja". Wchodzimy w tą drugą. #Jeżeli strona dyskusji nie została utworzona, wpisujemy tekst w polu edycji. #Jeśli strona dyskusji już jest, wybieramy "Edytuj". Tworząc wpis w dyskusji, pamiętajmy o kilku sprawach: #Wpis zawsze zaczynamy myślnikiem. #Piszemy zwyczajną czcionką. Admini używają czcionki pogrubionej. #Wpis kończymy podpisem w kwadratowym nawiasie. Np.: - Coś tam, coś tam. Elale21 UWAGA - Nie zmieniamy wpisów innych użytkowników, nawet jeżeli wpisy te będą niestosowne. Taką moc mają tylko Admini. Gratulacje! Właśnie ukończyłeś kurs edytowania Wiki "GONE: ETAP Od Środka"! Mam nadzieję, że pomogłam chociaż trochę i staniesz się nowym, znakomitym redaktorem naszego serwisu. Powodzenia! - Elale21